Black Roses
by vrangr
Summary: HAPPY HEARTS: The rose, a symbol of love and passion, the thorns of pain and grief. I am one who can only tell you the story of what was, what withered, and what could’ve been. Listen to me. I know a story, only I can tell. norribeth
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Black Rose

**Author: **Irish Avalon

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** James N/Elizabeth E

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rose, a symbol of love and passion, the thorns of pain and grief. I am one who can only tell you the story of what was, what withered, and what could've been. Listen to me. I know a story, only I can tell.

**Author's Note:** Irish Avalon in the house, people, give way! hehe.

Yep, may I take a moment to say that I changed the age gap between James and Elizabeth (it just wouldn't work if I hadn't) so besides that, there's nothing else major you need to know about…

I hope you still enjoy and continue reading! Updates will be made only every week though, due to school. :'(

Does this sound all right? Review, and any criticisms you would _nicely_ like me to know about will be forever appreciated. Squee!

**Chapter 1: **_**The Letter**_

_14__th__ August, 1773_

_Admiral Leonard Norrington,_

_Before we see to matters of business, might I inquire to you and your family's health?_

_The British Fleet has been established for years, even much longer than I have since become Marine, and it is delightful news when more and more young men desire to be in the Navy and serve the country to the extent of their abilities. It is also my great joy to announce that your son, James Norrington, Midshipman of the _Lady Elinor_, is hereby promoted to the rank of sub- Lieutenant. His promotion ceremony may be arranged to your liking, and you shall decide whether or not you would like it to take place this winter._

_Godspeed, Admiral._

_With regards,_

_Admiral Thomas Sewell (Admiral of the Fleet)_

This is where our story begins, for only a few months after the Norrington household received the letter, young James Norrington had been promoted to his well-deserved rank; he being one, or if not, the youngest officer in their fleet. Months had passed and England was approaching winter's-end, spring again. James had carried on his career in the navy, patrolling the seas every-so often under his own father, the Admiral, of the HMS Dauntless, a ship newly built and was proven seaworthy, most especially in dreaded storms; the ship was soon nicknamed _the Power of the Waters, _as most of the officers would say, including James's fellow, Andrew Gillette, another sub-Lieutenant, who had only began rank a week earlier. And in present time we stand.

Morning at the fort overlooking the British seas, Norrington peered over his work to answer a knock at the door, "Enter," said he, softly but with command. Gillette stepped into the office, and politely took his hat off, "Lieutenant," he greeted. The two friends had agreed that when at merriment, they could be merry, but when at office, they were lieutenants, "A letter from the Admiral of the Fleet."

Norrington furrowed his brow thoughtfully; it was rare when the Admiral would carry on a letter of such importance, and in the morning, of all times; Norrington found it peculiar, and by the look on his friend's face, so did Gillette.

"Of what matter is it?"

"A letter regarding a party at the mansion of the governor of Jamaica."

"Governor Weatherby Swann?"

"Aye."

Norrington shrugged as Gillette handed him a crisp white envelope, saying that it was the letter the governor had sent the fort, only those with ranks of lieutenant, to Admiral of the Fleet were to attend, though James had no intent to do doing so.

"Something the matter, Lieutenant?"

Gillette's query had Norrington staring blankly at him before he realized the light interrogation.

"Nay, Gillette," said the lieutenant, "You may tell the Admiral that I have received the news, and shall leave early for the…_event_."

With a nod, Gillette wore his hat and silently left the room, which always irked Norrington, for silence in these situations was rather…daunting for him; woe to him, so it seemed, he was daunted because of the name _Swann_.

Though activity was not only limited to the fort, for in the governor's mansion was activity like that of the navy's as preparations took place for the party; only a few days had passed since they had arrived, Governor Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, for another leave from Jamaica. England had been Elizabeth's first home, and therefore became an area of recollection for her and her father during the holidays; Elizabeth was more than ecstatic to meet her old friends at fortnight tomorrow, for she had not seen them in years, and she noticed such changes in England since she had left her early childhood here. Now, she was grown woman, exiting a little more of her youth as days pass, she was now a young adult, beautiful, with manners well-bred, and most to her father's amusement, quite headstrong. Elizabeth was spirited, in a strange way for you would not see such attitude from nobility.

"Oh! father," said Elizabeth that morning, while pacing around in her father's study, "When will fortnight arrive?"

The governor chuckled, "Elizabeth, do be patient, for the moon will shine even before you know it."

"But it so painstakingly long to wait, and I am too impatient."

The governor chuckled again, his daughter had spent most of her young years in Port Royal, Jamaica, and had left her many memories here; the old man knew how she must feel, "Why don't you head out to the library, I had some your favorite Shakespeare brought over."

Elizabeth had not heard, for her heart longed to dance, and sing! She wanted to run and see England again, and yet, here she sat, waiting another day away. Governor Swann remained silent for a while before he said, "Have you seen the gardens, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth cocked her head to look at her father, "Nay, father. May I?"

"Of course! But take care not to stay out too long, and bring your shawl, lest you freeze."

"Aye, father!"  
Elizabeth laughed and left the room.

**Author's Note: **Opinion! Opinion! I need opinion! Yes, YOUR opinion!

(holds breath while waiting)

Oooohhh…..who is the 'Swann' James is so nervous about? And what happens in the next chapter?

Well, if the reviews come, so will the update, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, East of the Sun!**

**Keep those reviews coming guys, because if you find this boring, it's slowly going to change! Squee!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 2: **_**Strange Man**_

Elizabeth ducked beneath an old tree, she not knowing what it was called. Her eyes darted from one branch to another, curious of how aged the bark was; her hand caressed the thick trunk, still crisp from the winter. Elizabeth took in the scent of winter's end and early spring, for she missed the cold and dry air compared to the humidity of Jamaica during this time of year. Soon though, the governor's daughter heard the sound of an arriving carriage, a sound completely distinguishable among the deafening quiet of an old garden. Elizabeth, being curious, decided to have a look see on who the guest was and headed back into the mansion.

Norrington stepped from the carriage, carrying a letter of reply for the upcoming festivity. He had figured it was better to personally deliver the message to the governor, rather than have a busy marine for the task. Gillette, stepped from the carriage next, and looked up at the great French doors of the mansion, "This'd be the governor's?"

Norrington sighed, "It seems," said he.

The doors slowly swung open and a man of his middle ages answered. Norrington perceived him to be the butler, "Good afternoon, sir," the lieutenant said, "We have a letter to be delivered to the governor."

The butler nodded, "Please come in, officers," said he, in a somewhat _bored_ tone, "I shall announce your presence."

Gillette entered with Norrington and looked round to find himself in a large room of riches. The marble walls, lined with velvet-curtained windows, gleamed in the afternoon sun streaming through. The chandelier, just above the lieutenants' heads, was of crystal, and seemed to be well kept. Gillette had finally found something to say, "Not a very jolly fellow, isn't he?"

Norrington stared at Gillette, "The butler?"

"Aye."

"Well, I suppose if _I _were to spend the rest of my life opening doors and announcing visitors to my master, I would be just as stiff a _fellow_."

Gillette smirked, "Well put."

"Excuse me, officers, the governor may see you now."

Gillette and Norrington were given a start by the sudden announcement. James was first to gain his composure, "Thank you."

Elizabeth peered from the back hall to the main halls. She found two men, supposedly from the navy, speaking to butler, Jerry, and approaching her father's study. Elizabeth frowned and quietly followed the small party just as Jerry had closed the door behind them.

"Ah, lieutenants!" Governor Swann smiled, "A pleasantry to meet you."

The gentlemen exchanged bows and salutations before Norrington had spoken up, "Governor, welcome once again to England. We have a letter from our fleet Admiral regarding the party taking place fortnight."

"Oh, yes. I remember delivering the letter."

Gillette smiled and handed the governor the envelope, "Duly signed by the authorities, governor."

Governor Swann looked certainly pleased, "Thank you very much, officers. Now, I hope you don't see it improper but I should like to see if I could remember your names from the last time I met you. That would be last year?"

Gillette and Norrington smiled as the governor had accidentally referred to Norrington as Andrew and Gillette as James. The old man had quickly corrected himself, "My, my, I am aging!" He chuckled.

Presently there was a knock at the door. A young woman and Jerry entered. Jerry's back was straight he bowed, "Miss Elizabeth Swann, governor," said he and nodded to the lieutenants to acknowledge their presence.

Norrington stared at the woman, _Elizabeth?_ He thought,_ Elizabeth Swann?_

Norrington found that the woman he had met from childhood and last year had certainly changed. Her features were different. Her eyes were more accentuated with stunning gray, her hair was the deepest golden brown, her face was delicate and gentle, and her posture was perfect. Norrington wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't been informed by the butler of who she was. He knew her to be pretty but not…stunning, _Now, now. None of that, _James thought. Elizabeth approached her father and first curtsied to him, then turned to the officers and show her respects. In return, she had received two very perfect bows. She smiled at the officer, who looked slightly older than his companion. Her gray eyes caught his deep green ones, and held them. But Norrington, remembering reality merely nodded. The governor clapped his hands lightly, "Officers, this is my daughter, Elizabeth. Perhaps you remember her from last year's festivity."

Norrington said nothing and smiled at the governor, while Gillette decided to ease the tight air, "Miss Swann, how do you do?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Quite well, thank you, Lieutenant Andrew."

The governor looked appalled, "Elizabeth!" said he, "Is that entirely proper to-"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "Address the officers in such a manner? Oh! father don't you worry. I remember them from when we were children, don't you Lieutenant James?"

Norrington raised his eyebrows, amazed that Elizabeth still remembered him after all these years, "Of course, Ms. Swann," said he. Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction.

Gillette nodded and looked at his pocket watch and noticed the sunlight slowly dim outside the windows, "Well, we really must be going, governor. We have things to attend to back at the fort."

Governor Swann nodded, "Understood, lieutenant. Thank you for personally coming by to deliver the notice."

Norrington bowed and Gillette followed his example, "It was our pleasure, governor," he said and nodded to Elizabeth, "Ms. Swann, 'till fortnight be."

Elizabeth nodded, "See you then, lieutenant."

Gillette led the way outside of the mansion.

Elizabeth watched from the windows of the study, as the carriage took the officers back to the fort, _Such a strange man_, she thought, _We had been friends for longer than I can remember, and yet he acts as if we were but acquaintances._ Elizabeth sighed, _Oh, James. Haven't you changed at all?_

**Author's Note: Why does it matter if James is stiff or not? Well, we shan't bother her. heh.**

**REMEMBER: that if thou seest a button of blue, thou shall do as I say and review. TC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have to thank the readers who've gone this far (and the reviewers. Squee!)**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare**

**And**

**East of the Sun (for the previous chapter)**

**This update is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy it. Fortnight's coming soon! Yay!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 3: **_**The Young Chap**_

Fortnight was coming more quickly than what Elizabeth would've hoped since the lieutenants' visit. She had busied herself roaming through the mansion, opening and closing manuscripts in the library; taking walks in the garden, and even, going through town. The governor had permitted Elizabeth to do whatever pleased her, as long as she would remain safe, and go with a maid, and return home at least an hour before nightfall; and nightfall came very quickly during the winter.

Elizabeth hurried to her father's study, eager to share with him the events of the day. She found the governor reading a large assortment of papers, possibly coming from the many people he had invited for the party. Elizabeth smiled and took off her cloak and hat, and neatly hung them on her arm, "Father, did you not hear me knock?"

Swann raised his head, in astonishment to find his daughter walking toward him and taking a seat in front of his desk, "Elizabeth! Had you just arrived?"

"Aye, father. Though I did spend quite some time outside your door."

The governor laughed heartily, "You will have to forgive me, Elizabeth, but I am quite busy at the moment. The party is in two days, as you know, and I haven't had time to read the replies of our guests, if they have intention of attending or not. And what value this information would be for the kitchen staff!"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "I understand, father, I only wanted to announce my presence. Shall I leave you for the time being?"

"I appreciate it, Elizabeth, now go and wash up for dinner, and I shall be right with you."

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she climbed the long marble staircase to her chambers. She was particularly happy with the events of the day, and as she seated herself in her vanity to brush her hair, quickly recalled her walk through town.

_Elizabeth walked through the bustling streets of people. Children ran from here and there, alleys were filled with vendors and beggars; little shops lined in rows were built on either side of the roads. It would've been the filthiest place of the country, but surprisingly, it was very well kept. Elizabeth had this query answered by her maid, Martha, who simply smiled and said, "The Navy has us taken care of, and we are faring quite well, as you can see."_

_Elizabeth smiled. Yes, certainly, she could see. The governor's daughter and her companion now passed by a small trinket stand. An old lady with a pleasant face stood, and smiled from behind her ornaments, "Ah, Miss Swann! I have heard of your arrival, how do you find England after all these years?"_

_Elizabeth stared at the woman, and soon realized whom she was conversing with, "Oh! Maria, is that you?"_

_The women laughed and exchanged salutations, "My, how you've changed!"_

_Maria smiled frailly, "And my, Elizabeth, how you have bloomed! Any young chaps at your heel?"_

_Elizabeth's cheeks reddened at the statement, "Oh, dear heart, no," said she. Maria waved her hand and handed out a small box, "For you, my dear."_

_Elizabeth let out a breath and began to rummage through her purse; Maria looked astonished, "Child, child! What are you doing?"_

"_Oh, but I have brought nothing for you, Maria."_

_Maria laughed, "Now, now, take comfort, for this is not from me."_

_Elizabeth had nearly let go of her purse while the old lady took her hand gently and closed her fingers over the box, "A young gentleman of status and charm, bought thee a gift from his heart so warm."_

_Elizabeth was intrigued by the simple poem and took the box in her hand. She had begun to walk when she heard horse's hooves on the pavement._

"_Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name to see Lieutenant Norrington and a man she did not recognize; both were in breeches and long boots, and naval winter cloaks. The horses upon which they rode on were the most handsome of black, and the eyes were focused on Elizabeth, alert and steady. _

"_James!" Elizabeth exclaimed. James cleared his throat as his eyes fell on the box Elizabeth held in her hand. His eyes widened, though Elizabeth was not sure if she had seen, for it happened for only a brief moment, "Pardon me, Miss Swann," James nodded, "May inquire to you health?"_

_Elizabeth set her jaw. "I am most well, thank you," her tone was steady and sharp. James did not seem to take notice, "I am happy to learn," said the lieutenant and he gestured to the man with him, "This is Lieutenant Theodore Groves," said he, "We are patrolling through the streets, along with other men around."_

_Groves smiled and nodded. Elizabeth returned the greeting, "I see. Well I suppose I shan't be keeping you. Cheerio."_

_Just as Elizabeth had turned on her heel James called to her again, "Miss Elizabeth," said he. Elizabeth turned and found James biting his lip, "Pardon me for being hostile," he said in a low voice, "Shall I see you the day after tomorrow?"_

_Elizabeth had not been sure if she heard a hint of desperation in his voice but she nodded, keeping silent. James sighed, "Take care."_

Elizabeth stopped brushing her hair as she heaved a sigh, her mind traveling to the thought of the small box she had yet to open. Elizabeth stood up and had her hands dig deeply into her cloak pockets until she found her purse. Opening it, she found the small box and peered into its contents. The result made her gasp in delight, for sitting on a velvet cushion, was a golden locket. No pictures found, but it was the most beautiful necklace Elizabeth had ever taken hold of. She looked at the intricate design of the gold. Flowers and silver dew were engraved into the trinket, and the chain was molded gold of vines. Elizabeth couldn't have imagined such craftsmanship as she carefully locked the necklace round her neck.

Lieutenant Norrington had his quill poised over the parchment when another drop of ink fell from the tip. This took James's thought back into his office at the fort, where Gillette smirked at him from his seat across the desk, "James."

James cocked his head to face his friend, "Pardon," said he and began to write. He was finishing the tail of the letter _'E'_ when he realized what he was doing. He quickly crumpled the parchment. Gillette slapped his hand on his forehead, "Goodness, James. You barely even started! That is the fifth parchment tonight."

James sighed, "I know."

Gillette stared at him and cocked his head to one side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Andrew, I'm fine."

Andrew shook his head, "The fort has been really busy," he began.

"So it has."

"And so has the Swann's Mansion."

James furrowed his brow and looked at Andrew. The lieutenant had a glint in his eye, "Yes, James, I know what you make of Miss Swann. Theodore told me about the patrol."

"Oh, leave it, Andrew!"

James grunted and began to write on the parchment. This time, he took care he was aware of what his quill was doing. Andrew shook his head, "For goodness's sake, James, what _is_ the matter with you? I thought you had already given her the locket and she accepted it."

"Yes but I…had it delivered."

"You did not give it to her personally?"

"Nay."

"What in heavens-!"

James groaned and scratched his head, messing his dark hair. It still hadn't grown long enough to be tied. You'd think he was just a young boy with short hair. And his looks completed the picture, besides, what would be the purpose of long hair, if it were to be covered by a wig? That insanely invented wig. He did not bother wearing the white monstrosity for now. Firstly it was too hideous and secondly he was only with Andrew. It was no one like the Commodore or the Admiral. And oh, how itchy! James shook his head, "I suppose that's it then."

Andrew laughed, "It's only two days away, James."

"I am aware of that and I can not tolerate it for long. I am going to retire for the night."

James quickly gathered his things and hastily wore his wig and hat. Andrew followed him to the door; the two men took their cloaks. James buckled his and descended the main tower stairwell to the stables, "I will sleep this night away, and work through the two days. After a month she'll be off to Jamaica, and I will be at peace!"

Andrew laughed again and shook his head.

**Author's Note: Please review so that fortnight will come faster and James will get more nervous. haha! The update will come soon this week because I'll be busy on Saturday, so take care, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, please read this before you read!**

**I'm so sorry that this took ages, and I know maybe you're all upset…I'd be upset too, mind you. I'm so sorry!**

**I'll try to make those updates more 'efficient' in coming.**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 4: Still Acquaintances**

The Lieutenant James Norrington had recently mentioned that after the Swanns make leave, he again will be at peace, or so he thinks. The two days had come a time too quickly than expected for Elizabeth, but a centennial too early for James.

_Heart, dear friend, say I, shall we take this part of my tale from a bit of Lieutenant Gillette's point of view?_

Andrew carefully walked his way through the crowded ballroom of the mansion. He and James had arrived only a few minutes earlier and all too soon James did disappear. _Where in heavens has that man run off to now?_

Andrew was beginning to feel frantic, for he was only one of the handful of lieutenants chosen to attend the festivity. The rest of the navy men were of more important status than he, they were composed of the captains, the commodores, the admirals, and all the other ranks, with none lower than sub-lieutenant.

After a moment's 'fox-hunt' for his colleague, Andrew had completely resigned himself to his search party and decided to mingle with other lieutenants he had worked with; of course, he wanted to avoid the higher ranks as much as possible.

"Ah, Gillette! And where have _you_ been off to?" asked Marcus Flanely, one of Andrew's first acquaintances when he had entered the navy. Andrew smiled, "Around," said he.

"Certainly not seeing to the beautiful young ladies of the court, I hope," taunted Theodore Groves, yet another acquaintance, and Andrew's and James's close mate.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "And greetings to _you_, Theo." Andrew smiled, "And how be you and Elinor?"

Theodore frowned playfully, Andrew, James, and Marcus, were the only people in the navy who knew of Theodore's supposing _love_ for young lady Elinor, a daughter of one of the wealthy blokes of the courts, and a woman who had no eyes for poor Theo, the lieutenant pretended to appear smug, "We are steady," said he.

After much chatter, the lieutenants found conversation about James; in his absence, they discussed his unknown feelings for the Miss Elizabeth Swann. Marcus was the one to speak of it first, "And have any of you young chaps noticed James's attitude since the arrival of the governor and his daughter?"

"Aye," said Theodore, "Quite strange, isn't it? Andrew why don't you tell us about ol' Jamie, you've been with him most of the two weeks."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, "He won't mention a word about her, sometimes I doubt myself if he even _thinks _about her."

Marcus chuckled, "But did he not just recently send a trinket to the lady? Surely he has his thoughts!"

"And a million a penny for each of them!" Theodore laughed. Andrew and Marcus joined in the merriment when the men saw a blur of blue and gold uniform walk by. It was Admiral Leonard Norrington. Andrew and the others stiffened, "Steady, men. The admiral walks."

Together, the lieutenants nodded to the navy's second-in-command to the admiral of the fleet. They respected the man even more for his being the father of one of their true friends, James.

"Lieutenants," the admiral greeted as he stopped to share a word, "Flanely, Groves, Gillette," he said in address, "Have any of you seen Lieutenant James Norrington?"

Andrew shook his head, "Nay, sir. I was looking for him just earlier but to no avail."

The admiral smiled, "Ah, perhaps he is only _mingling with the guests_."

It was then the lieutenants realized that the admiral had not meant his question, for he gestured behind the men for them to see their friend, James, speaking with Elizabeth and her friends. The questioned was now upon them, _Who was he working his charm on?_

Elizabeth smiled as she listened to James speak of stories of the sea. Her friends were quickly taken by his manly charms, and chivalrous gestures, that they found any excuse for James to stay with them as long as allowed, though one thing did upset Elizabeth ever so slightly, for the fact that James had been nothing but formal through the evening, had made Elizabeth see a barrier between them. Lo! she almost thought she was speaking with only an acquaintance. James also seemed to appear uptight throughout the conversations, especially when he found Elizabeth looking at him, listening to him. Elizabeth sighed, _Have you truly not changed?_ She thought.

James, in between his story-telling, caught Elizabeth's gaze from time-to-time, and he would force himself to look away, and every after time he did so, he would see Elizabeth staring into the distance, looking rather bothered, or even melancholy. James had never seen her so; though perhaps it was because this was only the second time he had seen her since her arrival to England. James could not find himself to understand Elizabeth's emotions for the evening, but it worried him and he quickly felt a strange concern for her. As James finished his last story and let the ladies around him chatter about matters, he stood rooted to his place, and watched as Elizabeth tangled her fingers into her lace handkerchief, thinking.

**Author's Note: And James next step is…, while **_**your**_** next step is…****review****, and **_**MY**_** next step is…****hurry up with writing the next chapter or else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry. I got banned from the computer because of final exams, I guess I should take time to tell you guys before this happens again and I forget. Since we're entering third semester in school there are chances I won't be updating for weeks at a time because third semester is the most critical of all sems. It either pulls your grades up, or…gulp…down.**

**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you guys before, and I'm killing myself at the moment. Sorry!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 5: Perhaps Not…**

_Heart, reader! I have based the title of this chapter from the previous one._

Elizabeth sat comfortably on a stone bench in the garden. She had silently snuck out of the mansion to find peace in this little merry-land of hers as she stared at the waters of the fountain behind her. Elizabeth sighed and gently traced her fingertips on the surface of the water, creating small ripples. She soon found herself staring at her reflection, and most frighteningly, someone else's. Elizabeth gasped and jumped from her sitting position to step on something that wailed in pain.

"James!"

James winced and resisted the urge to hop up and down on one foot, "Pardon me, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. Elizabeth kept her hand to her mouth, "Oh dear, are you alright?"

James smiled ('smiled', as it so happens, is an alternative word for 'grimace'), "Aye."

Elizabeth realized that she and the lieutenant were alone in the garden, which was breaking the law of propriety, and propriety was James's favorite word. Elizabeth bit her lip, "And what brings you here, James?"

James looked away, "I wanted to talk to you," he said simply.

"About what?"

"About…things. You seemed troubled earlier, and hardly danced with any chap in the entire mansion."

"And so did you," Elizabeth smiled, "You looked as if you were a little child looking for his mum so you could drag her home."

Elizabeth realized she had annoyed James, "Pardon, Lieutenant."

James's expression quickly softened, "There's no need to call me that, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nearly screamed in her own fury, "Then why is there a reason for you to address me so…so…so _properly?_"

James sighed. He remembered having the same conversation with Elizabeth when he had first entered the navy and began practicing his gentlemanly ways, "Because it is only _proper_."

Elizabeth grunted, "So you still haven't changed, have you?"

James frowned, "I have changed much since you left for Port Royal, Miss Elizabeth, and I must say that I have changed for the better."

"Nay! You changed for society, and propriety, but not for yourself. I daresay that you should be ashamed."

"Choose your words carefully, Miss Elizabeth, for even if I am a lenient fellow, I do have my limits."

"Listen to you!" Elizabeth gasped, "You were never such a talker when I left."

"Maybe it is because you left when I had only entered His Navy. I shall say it again, 'I have changed much since you have left.'"

Elizabeth let out her breath, "Very well," said she, "Than it was a pleasure being of your acquaintance."

Elizabeth was ready to leave in fury. Her own anger propelled the girl to turn on her heel and march off, though just as she took the first step James said the one thing he never would have said even in his grave.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stopped short but hesitantly continued her way.

"Elizabeth, please look at me."

James had pleaded, and his tone was a tone that was softened and kindhearted. Elizabeth turned to stare at him, "Pardon?"

"Please forgive me. I haven't been myself lately,"

"Well, that certainly is right."

James smiled, "You noticed," it wasn't a question, but a statement. Elizabeth smiled back, "Apparently, yes, I have."

**Author's Note: I know it's short and I'm sorry! Really, I am! I'll try to make it up to you guys over semestral break!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while :D **

**But thanks for reading and being patient!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 6: **_**Acquaintance, Hence**_

For the next few days Elizabeth and James would visit each other whenever time permitted them. Of course, Elizabeth was always asked to be home before sundown, but Governor Swann was gracious enough and trusted Lieutenant Norrington to see to Elizabeth's safety. After all, James was a man of propriety.

Elizabeth found herself in a dark cloak and simple clothes, she looked more like a merchant's daughter than a Governor's, and riding a carriage to the Fort. When she did arrive she was in wonder to see another lieutenant, and not Mr. Gillette, waiting for her by the Fort's gates. The man had a friendly smile and bowed graciously to the visitor, "Welcome, Miss Swann," said he, "Again."

Elizabeth smiled and furrowed her brow, "You seem familiar. Were you, by any chance, at Father's last ball?"

"Aye!" said the man, "Lieutenant Flanely, Miss Swann, Marcus Flanely."

"Ah, yes. I remember you now."

Elizabeth followed the jolly lieutenant up the familiar stairwell to the main tower of the Fort. Elizabeth listened to Lieutenant Flanely's stories about the Navy, and humoring story about Lieutenant Gillette and his horse on patrol. It so happened that at that time, when Gillette was on patrol, his stallion was standing perfectly still as his rider scanned the village for any trouble. They were like statues, until the horse became amused by a passing butterfly fluttering over its forelock. Gillette then found himself clinging to the stallions neck as it reared repeatedly on its forelegs. A buck soon followed and Gillette had landed-

Elizabeth giggled, "On his bum?"

"Aye, Miss Swann! The poor man couldn't go riding for a week or so."  
Elizabeth wondered, "Why is it that Lieutenant Gillette always finds himself in such _lucky_ situations?"

Lieutenant Flanely only chuckled.

James heard a light knock on his office door, "Enter."

Elizabeth had a smiled on her face as Lieutenant Flanely held the door open for her, "Lieutenant Norringon," said he. James looked up and listened to his colleague, "I'd be off now. There aren't many free hands at the stables."

"Alright. I'll be with you in a moment."

Elizabeth waited until Lieutenant Flanely closed the door, "There aren't many 'free hands'?"

James smiled at her, "Have a seat, Elizabeth, and I'll explain."

Elizabeth seated herself on a chair in front of James's paper-cluttered desk.

"If you'd noticed," said James, "There are hardly any marines outside the Fort at the moment," James stood and walked over to a small table that had tea cakes and…tea, "Unless of course Marcus kept you occupied from your surroundings." James smiled.

Elizabeth nodded, "He did just that. Why aren't there any hands?"

"They're on leave for a day. Tomorrow will be change of shifts."

"I see," Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully when James offered her a small plate of biscuits and tea, "Oh, thank you."

James smiled and laid his own cup and plate on his desk, "Now what brings you here now?"

Elizabeth hummed, "Well, father has a letter for you. I suppose he knows about your 'change of shifts'."

James took an envelope which Elizabeth handed out to him and kept it neatly in a drawer. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Are you not going to read it?"

James chuckled, "In front of his daughter? Nay, I shan't!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "You might have been promoted."

"You can't fool me, Elizabeth, for if I were promoted, you'd be dancing in your chair and absolutely itching. I will read that letter later on after I help out in the stables."

Elizabeth shrugged, "Very well," said she, "So what has gotten your poor desk overloaded with _wonderful_ maps and documents?"

James knew that was a statement of sarcasm, "Business matters, my dear, business matters of the Navy," James carefully picked up a stack of papers and placed them neatly in a drawer. He raised his cup of tea to Elizabeth and winked playfully, "Cheers."

Elizabeth smiled to herself on the way home. It was a bit passed sundown and she had enjoyed her chat with James, "Acquaintance," she told herself, "Hence!"

**Author's Note: God. That was awfully short. I had learn how to lengthen chapters…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know I've been a terrible and inconsistent writer, and I am so sorry!**

**I'll make it for the holidays (may even have two chapters updated in one go. heheh.)**

**Thanks for staying with me and reading!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 7: Why Must I…**

Marcus yawned as he shut the barn door. He then saw a silhouette of Miss Swann walking to her carriage, and being escorted by James. Marcus sighed, "Why must I fall in love with someone I clearly cannot have."

Elizabeth mounted the carriage and waved toward Marcus's direction. The lieutenant furrowed his brow and looked behind him, realizing that the governor's daughter was actually waving _at _him. Elizabeth had her hand over mouth in a light giggle. Marcus raised his hand and nodded, "Why must I fall in love with someone I _most clearly_ cannot and will not have?"

About half an hour later Marcus found himself finishing off polishing a saddle in the tack room when James entered. And just like Marcus, he was only wearing an his old cabin boy shirt, breeches and shoes; also, most delightfully he had rid off the wig, "Ah, Marcus, thought I might find you here."

Marcus smiled, "And now that you have found me, James, I hope you did so to help me with the saddles."

James snickered, "That would be wishful thinking, lieutenant," he said. Marcus lifted the saddle from the saddle horse and placed it on one of the racks on the wall, "What then brings you here?"

James smiled as he looked around the small room, for every man who knows how to go on a horse knows that it is least joyous to clean tack, no matter how good a mood you have. James shrugged and said, "Hadn't anyone come to help you here?"

"You know that as long as _one_ person cleans the tack _no one else_ helps out." Marcus raised his eyebrows and smiled. James chuckled, "I see, well since you are almost through here I had better leave…"

"James, it's only one more saddle, please at least help with the cleaning!" Marcus felt like he had been locked in the gallows- tack room gallows. James laughed, "You just need to sacrifice another few minutes, and just think that you won't have any naval work to worry about for tomorrow!"

Before Marcus could through a sponge at the James's face the man had already shut the door.

Elizabeth hummed peacefully to herself as she brushed her hair. As she saw her reflection in the mirror she also saw the golden locket hanging from her neck and resting on her chest. Elizabeth took it and examined it again, she still had not found out from whom it had come from, "I could always go to Maria again to ask," she smiled. Then, as she always did at the end of the day, she recalled all that had taken place, especially at the fort. Though thinking about the fort only brought Elizabeth's mind to think of a certain person she had been thinking about ever since the festivity only a few days ago. Elizabeth shook her head, "Nay, I don't think he would have any eyes for me at all. No matter how jolly he seems when I speak to him, and I've only had a real conversation with him once. Then again, I think...Oh!"

Elizabeth slumped in her seat, "I am only making matters worse for myself, getting confused like this over a man. For goodness's sake!"

The governor's daughter stood up from her desk and walked onto the balcony of her room. It overlooked miles of her old home, and out in the distance, the great fort watching over England. Elizabeth sighed just thinking of the man she knew can never have, but could always dream about.

**Author's Note: Who is Elizabeth thinking about? I'll welcome guesses when you review but it doesn't mean I'll spoil it for you! 'Revelation' clues will start coming out in the next chappie. Have fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay! New update for Christmas, how nice! Haha!  
**

**Please review! **

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 8: Maria's Answer**

It was early morning when Elizabeth bound for the village square, and to Maria's little shop stand. She found her friend busy with a new jewelry box she was trying to have a lock attached to. Elizabeth smiled and quietly approached the woman, "Miss Maria," said she. Maria looked up and presented one of her most warm smiles, "Miss Swann, how good it is to see you on such a fine morning; and you look so well!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, Maria, how fair you?"

"Well I've been busy with a few trinkets here and there," Maria gestured to some jewelry laid out in front of her, and also some hanging on the stands, "But I always have time for a friend like you, dear. Now what would you like to ask me this time?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly; she had always been amazed a the way Maria had always guessed what was to happen next, and Elizabeth was also quite amused by it, "I just wanted to ask you, if you do not want to give me the name, would you at least give me a description of the man who had sent the locket to me?"

Maria smiled, "Dear, he has the most charming personalities. His eyes twinkle even at the darkest of abysses; and when he smiles even nymphs swoon. And his language, well suited for his voice. Why, he would have set the nightingale to shame!"

Elizabeth shook her head and took the locket from her small pouch, "But what man would really fit such descriptions?"

Maria whispered, "The one who makes your heart beat fast."

Elizabeth could only think of one, "Lieutenant-"

Elizabeth's speech was then cut off by the sound of approaching hooves. She looked up to find Lieutenant Flanely on a bay stallion, "M-miss Swann," he stammered. Elizabeth smiled at him as he dismounted to bow. What a _chivalrous_ gesture!

"Pardon me, Miss. I did not mean to interrupt but I-" Marcus's eyes fell on the locket in Elizabeth's hand. A wave of sadness seemed to pass over his face but Elizabeth was not sure if she had even seen it, "Lieutenant, please go on."

Lieutenant Flanely smiled, "Apologies, Miss," said he, "I did not mean to interrupt any of your business matters." Marcus's _eyes _showed utmost sincerity. Elizabeth smiled, and he _smiled _back, but only so lightly enough to make one blink. Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't mind, lieutenant, now please, do continue your statement."

The lieutenant stared at her, "I..." he began, "I had just…wanted to greet you, Miss. 'Tis such a fine morning is it not? Oh, and Lieutenant Norrington wishes you well."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, "Do wait, lieutenant, but are you not supposed to be-"

"On leave?" the lieutenant said when he realized his stupidity for cutting the governor's daughter's sentence, "Forgive me, Miss," he said hopelessly. Elizabeth frowned in concern, "Are you all right, lieutenant? Perhaps a days rest would surely do you some good?"

The lieutenant opened his mouth when he looked up at the sky and checked his pocket watch, "Goodness," said he and smiled, "I must be going to the fort. My best wishes, Miss Swann. Good day!"

Elizabeth stared at the lieutenant mounted his steed in the fastest of manners and cantered away to the fort. She whispered, "Godspeed, Marcus…"

Maria stared at Elizabeth, "Miss Swann…"

Elizabeth was still in a daze, "Yes?"

"You guessed correctly about the man being a lieutenant."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"But child…_do not be fooled."_

"_Love one, and you will break another…"_

Marcus hurriedly shut the door of his office and slumped against it, burying his head in his hands. He threw his hat and wig away in frustration and sighed, "Why must love exist?"

Marcus took a velvet pouch from his coat pocket and sighed as a golden locket with an engraved letter 'E' in diamond fell into his hand. He opened it, to reveal a small blank picture frame on the right, and small mirror on the left. Though he could see little of himself in the mirror, he could also see how haggard he looked; finding his dark hair windblown, his fair complexion darkened by worry and lack of love, and his eyes. People often told him in the past, and even now, how blue as the sea his eyes were, and striking and piercing they could be when he got stern with the cabin boys and crew. But now, those once blue eyes were now dull. Dulled from pain. Dulled from grief. Dulled from self-hatred. Dulled from sorrow. Dulled from morn,

_and misty with tears of desperation._

**Author's Note: Now don't go around saying that this is an Elizabeth/OC :D  
**

**Anyway, I'll update after New Year's, sorry guys, but fireworks call :D**

**Well, enjoy your Christmas and have jolly holiday season!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I just came back from the countryside so you'll have to forgive me for being late in updating (and replying to reviews) but anyway, here's something I've worked on while I was away (and experiencing a Writer's Block) heheh. But I had fun writing it! So here it is and thanks for reviewing for chapter 8!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 9: Heart's Desire**

"So, Elizabeth how is your stay here in England so far?"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend, Jane, "Oh, it has been most delightful to be back home!"

The girls walked through town like the finest of ladies. They recalled the way they would recklessly run through the streets as the best of friends, along with Elinor, another dear friend of Elizabeth's.

"By the way, Elizabeth," said Elinor, "I've been meaning to speak to you about something," she smiled. Elizabeth looked at her, "And what would that be?"

"During the ball your father held when you arrived, I noticed a certain lieutenant staring at you almost throughout the entire night. I also noticed that every time he would look your way, he was careful to avoid your eyes."

Elinor and Jane both stared at Elizabeth, eagerly awaiting their friend's answer. Elizabeth's heart began to beat quickly. Who was the lieutenant Elinor spoke of? When Elizabeth had voiced out her query, her two friends flashed bright smiles.

"Lieutenant James Norrington," Elinor said. Jane sighed dreamily, "You are certainly lucky that he has eyes for you, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth's spirits sank. Elinor stared at her, "Whatever is the matter, dear?"

Jane piped in, "Are you not well?"

Elizabeth smiled faintly, "Oh, yes I'm fine," she said and decided to change the subject, "Speaking of lieutenants, Elinor, I overheard Lieutenants Theodore Groves and Andrew Gillette talking about you."

Elinor froze, "Lieutenant Groves, you said?"

Elizabeth smiled and Jane let out a light giggle, "Oh, dear!"

Elinor frowned, "Now I regret ignoring him so!"

Elizabeth and Jane let out a fit of giggles when they heard conversing voices of naval officers approaching their way on the most handsome horses. Elizabeth turned and froze, for walking toward she and friends were Lieutenant Norrington and Lieutenant Flanely. Jane fanned herself and daintily covered her mouth, "Officers of the navy, and Lieutenant Norrington."

The officers had only noticed the ladies when they were within speaking range. Marcus was first to dismount, followed by James. Both bowed and exchanged courtesies with the women. James smiled at Elizabeth, "And how do you fair this morning, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth smiled back at James and stared into his green eyes, "I am well, thank you," she said, "And, you, lieutenant?"

"I am just as well. Thank you."

Elizabeth looked at Marcus. He seemed to be particularly concerned about his horse. _Hopefully Miss Swann won't notice me if I pretend to be busy with my horse_, thought Marcus.

"Lieutenant Flanely," Elizabeth said gently.

Marcus froze and turned to look at Elizabeth, "Miss Swann," he smiled and avoided her eyes, "It is good to see you."

Marcus bit his lip. His heart ached and yet it beat wildly. Elizabeth furrowed her brow in concern, "Are you alright, sir?" she asked gently, "It is rather cold, and yet your cheeks have reddened. Perhaps you are feverish?"

James looked at his friend. Elizabeth was right! He had only noticed now. Marcus breathed quickly, "I am alright, Miss Swann," he said and turned to face James, "Lieutenant, I will go ahead with the patrolling and try to find Lieutenant Gillette."

Before James could answer Marcus had mounted his horse and went his way. James bowed quickly, "Miss Swann, I beg your pardon but I too must leave."

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, lieutenant. Be well on your way."

James mounted his horse and followed Marcus's direction.

Jane looked at Elizabeth, "That was strange," she said. Elinor shook her head, "Is Lieutenant Flanely new to his position?" she asked, "For even though he excused himself it was most improper."

Marcus halted his horse in a quiet corner of town. He breathed heavily and bowed his head so as to allow his hat to cover his pained expression. _Her voice had sounded so gentle, so soothing. My love for her has only reached an extent._

Marcus groaned in frustration. Hot tears threatened to run, though Marcus held them back, "You fool!" he scolded himself, "You were disrespectful and incompetent. Besides, you know that you cannot and you will never win her affection!"

Marcus slumped in his saddle and sighed heavily, "But why is it so hard to let her go?" he groaned.

James trotted around the village square. He looked back at what had happened only a few minutes ago. Elizabeth had looked so beautiful today, and so happy and well to be with her friends. When she smiled at him in greeting James had nearly lost his natural keenness to choosing his words carefully. James bit his lip, "Enough of that," he told himself, "I wonder where Flanely's run off to." James knew that if he did not find Marcus by the time of the changing of guards at the fort they would both be in trouble. After fifteen minutes more of searching James resigned. He patted his horse on the neck, "I can't find him this way, Destrier," he murmured, "Can't you call your friend for me?"

Destrier only whinnied and nodded his head. James sighed and smiled wearily, "You are of no help, my friend."

James was about to lead his horse back to the fort when another whinny answered. Destrier walked his way calmly to follow where the whinny had come from. James found himself in a quiet area of the village where very few people passed by and continued they're way. James found Marcus staring back at him, "I'm sorry, lieutenant," he said, "Lost myself."

"Well I can see _that._"

Marcus reined his horse to lead James back to the fort. James furrowed his brow, "Is something bothering you, Marcus?" he said carefully. Marcus halted his horse in surprise. James had always called him 'lieutenant' before, or at least by his last name. But never did he call him by his Christian name. Then again, it also meant that James was willing to listen to him. Marcus smiled, "It's nothing you'll understand, James," he said.

"Surely?" James trotted up, "Won't you at least give me hint?"

"It is a matter of the heart."

"I see," James smiled, "Obviously you won't tell me who it is."

Marcus chuckled. James's face remained blank, "Because it's Miss Swann."

Marcus roughly halted his horse again. The stallion chewed impatiently at his bit. Marcus wasn't angry, he was shocked, "James," he began, "It's not what you think."

James sighed, "No, no, it's fine if you love her," he said, "It's just that you've caught _her_ eye as well, that's all."

Marcus frowned, "James, you are pursued by too many a woman, even the parents of those 'too many a woman!'"

James turned in his saddle and continued walking, "End of conversation, Lieutenant Flanely."

Marcus stared after James, watching him gallop on to the fort.

**Is he angry? Is he not angry? Is he angry at Marcus? Is he angry at Elizabeth? Is he angry at **_**himself?**_

**Angst!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: His Pain**

**Author's Note: I know I took long. I'm really sorry.**

The next day had brought forth rain from the British Skies. Marcus stood in his post under the shade of the Fort's stone columns and in his cloak. He watched as the raindrops fell in large numbers to the cement ground. The fort grounds were deserted. Marcus had time and privacy enough to lose himself in his thoughts, thinking about the short-lived conversation he had with James only yesterday.

_It's fine if you love her, _James had said. Marcus wondered what he had meant by it. He hadn't meant to hurt the feelings of his colleague.

"Lieutenant."

Marcus jerked back to reality as he spun around to find Andrew Gillette walking briskly toward him. He was wearing his coat and carrying his own bayonet, "It's my post now, lieutenant."

Marcus nodded as he and Andrew formally exchanged shifts. But just when Marcus was to go his way Andrew called him, "Flanely."

"Lieutenant?"

Andrew smiled and turned to face him, "The rain suits your mood well."

Marcus nodded, "So it does."

"You know, James told me."

Marcus looked at Andrew, "Did he now?"

"Everything. You mustn't be ashamed of that infatuation."

"You don't know how it is to feel 'infatuation' for anyone," Marcus smiled. Andrew shrugged, "No, but I do know that you'll feel better when you're honest with yourself," he added, "One of the last things you want to do when you fall for a woman is to lie; lie to yourself."

Marcus's face remained blank. Andrew nodded the end of the conversation and turned around again to face the grounds. Marcus slowly walked away, thinking about what Andrew had just told him.

James stood by a window behind his desk. He never started on his paperwork, and the longer he stared at the heavy rain the more he knew he'd never get his work finished. Rain splattered on the glass of his window and the clear water droplets slid down it outside. James stared at the gray sky. He sighed and looked back at his paper-cluttered desk. At the corner of the desk was a tall vase full of water. It held two blooming red roses. One proved to be growing faster than the other, for some reason. James picked younger rose and held it against the light coming from his window. He shrugged and placed the rose back in the vase. Then, James took the older rose, the healthier rose, the more beautiful rose. It reminded him of Elizabeth, for the rose could not compete with any other flower when it came to beauty. It was just like Elizabeth. No one could compete with Elizabeth when it came to beauty. James wondered how she was doing now. He also wondered if Marcus was doing any better than he was. Or maybe, Marcus was also thinking of Elizabeth as much as James was. He did not know. Nobody did. James just stared at the vase of roses again, his eyes always being caught by the healthier rose.

"_It's fine if you love her, but you've caught her eye as well…"_

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's hopelessly short…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So, here's your update and HAPPY HEARTS DAY:D  
**

**So anyway, this fic is getting to all the fun. heheh. I'm so evil. After reading this chapter, all you Norriebeth-ers might hate me, but hey, I'm the author so, let's just enjoy the drama :D **

**Chapter 11: Tea has always been a British Treat**

"Miss Swann."

Elizabeth stared at herself through the mirror on her dresser.

"Miss Swann, may I come in please?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, Martha, enter."

Elizabeth's maid, Martha, entered the room with a worried look on her face, "Miss Swann, the governor wants to see you. _Immediately._"

Elizabeth sighed, _He's probably worried that we'll be late for tea with the officers of the fort._

Elizabeth took one last glance at herself in the mirror. Her hair was elegantly tied at the back of her head. Thick trails of curls fell atop her shoulders and to her back; her cheeks needed no pinching, for they were a rosy color at any time, and her lips, full and red needed no biting either. Elizabeth stood up and smoothened her skirts. She looked down at her vanity when she saw the locket a certain lieutenant had given her. Up to now Elizabeth had not figured out for sure from who it was.

"Ah, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth entered the large receiving room of the Governor's Mansion. Lieutenants Norrington and Gillette stood in front of the governor, and stooped in a deep and steady bow. Elizabeth nodded in greeting, "Good afternoon, father," said she, "Lieutenant Norrington, Lieutenant Gillette," she added, each looking the officer in the eye. Governor Swann smiled, "Please, my dear, do play a forte."

Elizabeth looked over to the piano and smiled. She loved playing her favorite instrument. She walked over to the grand, seated herself on the stool and began to play a piece from one of the masters.

"She plays beautifully, does she not?" Governor Swann smiled proudly. James nodded and set his eyes on Elizabeth, "Yes, she does."

Andrew bit his lip and nudged James slightly on the arm. James jerked and saw the governor smiling at him with a skeptical look in his eyes, "So…" he said and stole a quick glance at his daughter, "Who is manning the carriage outside?"

Andrew took his stand, "Lieutenant Marcus Flanely, governor," he said, "Lieutenant Groves was assigned today to see to the new ship."

Elizabeth looked secretively over her shoulder while she continued to play. The men were very much engrossed in conversation. Elizabeth ended her piece calmly and stood up, "Father," she said and curtsied at once. Governor Swann looked at her, "Is something the matter, dear?"

Elizabeth spoke surely and steadily, that her voice did not falter, "I had just remembered that I had told one of the maids to tend to Prancer while our stable boy was away, but I think she will need help."

Governor Swann shook his head, "Can't you leave that horse for just five minutes, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head simply and smiled, "Please, father. You are aware of how important he is to me."

The governor laughed and ushered her away.

James sighed, _'Prancer, my horse', a likely story,_ James lowered his eyes after nodding to Elizabeth, _the only 'he' she is after is my own colleague._

James caught Andrew's eye and saw that he understood what he was thinking.

Elizabeth had rushed into her riding habit and cloak before she found herself walking briskly down to the stables. The cold air kept biting into her face. Elizabeth realized that the hood of her cloak was of no use. She saw a silhouette of a man hunched-back and feeding four carriage horses and trying to fight off the cold. Elizabeth shook her head disapprovingly, "Kind sir!" she called.

Marcus held a small feeding bucket to the horse's mouth. He was glad it was the last horse he was going to feed, for after that he could then enter the carriage and keep warm.

"Kind sir!"

Marcus looked through his hood as he saw a cloaked figure rushing toward him, "Probably one of the maids," he muttered.

"It's alright, ma'am, I'll just finish here."

Elizabeth wanted to giggle. She knew the man was Marcus, and she also knew he was mistaking her for a maid, "Lieutenant, it's me," she said. Marcus froze and nearly dropped the feeding bucket. The horse jerked its head up.

"Woah, there!" Marcus said to calm the horse. Elizabeth rushed over and helped Marcus by taking the feeding bucket. After the lieutenant had completely calmed the horse he stared at Elizabeth, and then at the bucket she held in her hands, "I am very sorry, Miss Swann! I hardly recognized you…"

Marcus held out his hand, in a gesture to take the feeding bucket. Elizabeth handed it over to him, "That will be all fine, lieutenant," she said quietly as she watched Marcus speak gently to the horse, for it was still jittery.

Elizabeth smiled, "You are very gentle with horses," she said, remembering the time she and her friends met James and Marcus while going through town. Marcus let out a light laugh, "Thank you, Miss Swann. I started working with these beautiful creatures ever since my father introduced me to my first pony."

Elizabeth laughed, "That was when?"

"When I was a boy of about five," Marcus laughed. He then remembered to whom he was talking to. He set down the feeding bucket and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Miss," he said apologetically. Elizabeth furrowed her brow worriedly. She remembered Marcus to be jolly and outspoken. Now, for some reason, he was uptight and hesitant, "Lieutenant?" Elizabeth began.

"Yes, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth was interrupted by a loud banging of the door, she gasped and quickly brushed passed Marcus into the barn. Marcus reddened as he felt Elizabeth brush passed him, and he could clearly see that Elizabeth wasn't supposed to be speaking with him. So, Marcus picked up the feed bucket, set it aside and hurriedly sat on the driver's seat of the carriage and appeared asleep. Within minutes James had carefully woken him up. Marcus slowly opened his eyes to find James shaking his shoulder and repeating his name carefully, "Are you alright, lieutenant? You seemed to have fallen asleep."

Marcus widened his eyes and jerked to position, "Apologies, lieutenant."

James nodded, "That's quite alright. Thought you might join us out of the cold?"

Marcus nodded gratefully, "Aye, sir."

Governor Swann walked out of the barn, "Have you seen my daughter, Lieutenant Flanely?"

Marcus shook his head. James furrowed his brow, "Governor, I do recall her saying she would be with her horse."

Governor Swann nodded, "Oh yes! I remember her horse being stalled at the paddocks. You men go on ahead, I'll be right with you."

As James led the way Andrew fell behind to walk side by side with Marcus, "You spoke with her, didn't you?"

Marcus sighed, "_She_ spoke with _me_."

Andrew nodded, "Tell me later."

Marcus bit his lip in shame. Had he done something wrong?

**Now here's a little thing I want to you to do IF you review:**

**) Tell me what you would do if you could meet Marcus/James/Andrew/Elizabeth/Swann RIGHT THIS INSTANT.**

**) Tell me what you think is going to happen (prediction) in the next chapter, and based on what you tell me I will EXPLAIN EVERYTHING if you give me the chance :D**

**Cheers for now, I'd LOVE to hear from you! Lotsa Hearts!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you very much for all your reviews, I am so sorry I kept you waiting

**Thank you very much for all your reviews, I am so sorry I kept you waiting. Really. I am.**

**Chapter 12: Realization**

"Marcus, you promised me that you would tell me what Miss Swann told _you_."

Andrew could hardly keep the irritation from seeping into his voice. The officers had just come from the Governor's Mansion and were now back at the fort's stables tending to the horses. James had been summoned by the rear Admiral to attend to business matters.

"I made no such commitment, Andrew," Marcus gruffly shoved the saddle on its respective rack.

Andrew glared at him, "Dare break your word, lieutenant."

Marcus bit his lip, "We only talked about the time when I was five and I started to love ponies."

Andrew could have slapped himself, "Why in heavens-?"

Marcus held up his hand, "Not too loud, Andrew."

Right then a marine came walking through the stable doors. He saluted to the officers, "The stable hands have arrived early, sirs."

Andrew nodded, "It's about time," he hissed, annoyed at the interruption, "Bring them in."

"Aye, lieutenant." The marine rushed off.

Andrew took Marcus firmly by his arm, "We will be faced with work in our own offices, but I will be bothering you to talk the moment the sun sets on your desk."

Marcus sighed and nodded, "I have no objection."

"Good."

"Now, if you would kindly let go of my arm before it turns sore, I would be even more _jolly_ to talk to you. Perhaps some tea when you visit?"

Andrew looked at Marcus's expression and let go of his arm, "Marcus," he sighed tiredly, "Forgive me. I am sure it is not my place to meddle with matters of the heart-"

"Matters of the heart?" Marcus spat, "I will not- I do not-"

Andrew stared at his colleague as he continued, "No. Not Miss Swann of all women."

"Finish your sentence first," Andrew challenged.

Marcus heaved, "I do not love her. At all."

Andrew nodded, "Either you do not love her or you do not want to admit that you do."

Marcus stared at Andrew and watched as he walked calmly away. The stable hands began entering one by one, paying respects to the passing officer. Marcus knew he had a lot to ponder over.

_You are very gentle with horses._

Marcus dropped the quill into its inkwell. He couldn't get her voice out of his mind. She was so beautiful today, even in just a simple riding habit. Marcus shook his head violently. The sun had set and he still hadn't gotten his oil lamp out. He just sat there staring down at the maps and charts before him. He was supposed to begin organizing routes for the _Purcell_'s upcoming voyage around the English seas to see how seaworthy she would be. But instead, Marcus had spent his time dreaming of someone he knew would never be his, and would never have eyes for him.

A knock on the door, "Enter."

Andrew poked his head in the room, "Goodness, lieutenant," he commented, "I know I said that I'd be here by sundown but you didn't think I'd speak with you in the dark, now did you?"

Marcus sighed and walked across the room to light up the lamps. While he did so Andrew watched his every move. The spring in his step was gone, his eyes were dimmed and foggy with thoughts. Andrew looked over to the man's desk, and though he could clearly see that he had hardly gotten any work done, he could very well see that Marcus looked tired and haggard.

"Lieutenant," Andrew began patiently, "Please sit down. That would be enough lighting for two men."

Marcus turned around absentmindedly, "Of course."

Andrew seated himself in one of the chairs in front of Marcus's desk. The other lieutenant found himself leaning his hands on the charts and maps. Both lieutenants had fallen into silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Marcus decided to try, "I hadn't done much," he said. Andrew nodded. Another long time of silence. Marcus bit his lip in frustration, "For goodness's sake, Gillette, say something!"

"If I did, prepare yourself for something very dreadful."

Marcus gestured for him to continue, "I'm in enough dread as it is."

"What's on your mind, Flanely?"

Andrew said so calmly that it had unnerved Marcus.

_Brilliant._ Andrew smirked inwardly.

Marcus sighed and covered his face with his hand, "Why am I…weak?"

Andrew cocked his head, "I beg your pardon, lieutenant, I don't think weak fellows ever make it to your rank-"

"I'm weak, Andrew." Marcus turned his back against his colleague and stared out the window. He watched the ocean waves lap against the shore, how peaceful it looked.

"I fell for her."

Andrew stared at Marcus, "Miss Swann?"

"Who do you think?"

"That's perfectly normal, lieutenant."

"Andrew, James is the one she loves. _James_. And why can't I understand that? Why am I so weak-hearted, that I just can't understand why I fell for her? How did I fall for her"

Andrew looked around the office, "Are you telling me you are admitting your feelings?"

"No!"

"Yet you are saying you fell for her."

"I said-"

Marcus held his breath, "I don't understand. _I'm weak._"

Andrew stared at Marcus as he turned around, "Lieutenant," he began, "Weakness comes to those who are cowardly to admit that the heart's judgment matters."

Marcus stared and Andrew, "I'm sure you know better than to just rely on whatever it is that's under your itchy wig, and your hard skull."

Marcus raised his eyebrows.

Andrew stood up from his seat and walked to the door, though just before he opened it he said, "And I suppose you would want me to keep silent about what you have told me tonight, and I will."

Andrew gave a last nod and shut the door behind him. Marcus leaned against the wall by the window and sighed.

_Weakness comes to those who fear. _

_Courage comes to those who accept their fears, accept their weakness, face it all and rise again._


End file.
